


If I Were Crying

by conceptstage



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Prompted on Tumblr: hurt/comfort with Beau and NottBeau is definitely not crying and Nott is definitely not comforting her.





	If I Were Crying

Nott hummed as she hurried down the hall towards the cabin Beau and Jester shared. She could hear the quiet voices of her family down in the mess hall and grinned to herself. “Beau,” she called, knocking on the closed door. “Dinner time! Hurry up!” There was no answer on the other side and she frowned, opening the door and peeking inside. “Hello? Beau?” The young woman was nowhere to be seen.

She was about to give up and go back to the mess when she heard a quiet noise from the closet across the hall. She walked over and jiggled the door handle, finding it locked.

“Fuck off,” said a voice she knew very well on the other side.

“Beau? What are you doing in a closet?”

“Nott, seriously, leave me the fuck alone.” A sniffle. “I'm not in the mood.”

Nott frowned and pulled out her tools, easily unlocking the closet door. She threw it open and was instantly pushed out before her eyes could adjust to the darkness. The door slammed shut behind her once more and she sneered. “What the fuck! Beau, open this goddamn door!” She started banging on it and once again reached for the knob. It was unlocked still so she threw it open and rushed inside, keeping low and darting through Beau's legs as she slammed the door shut and clicked in the lock. “Ha!” Nott exclaimed in triumph.

“Nott, fuck, get out!”

As her eyes adjusted, Nott realized that Beau's face was reddish and puffy and her cheeks were shiny wet. “Have you been crying?” she asked tactlessly.

Beau punched her in the arm and threw herself violently to the floor, crossing her arms and burying her face in her elbow. “No.”

Nott wasn't sure what to do now that she was here. She cleared her throat and twiddled her thumbs. “If, for some reason, you were crying… not that you are, but if you were would you want to talk about it?”

“No. If I were crying, which I'm not, I'd want to wallow in silence until I could repress it with the rest of the bullshit in my life.”

“If you were crying, would you want to be alone?”

Beau was quiet for a moment before sighing. “No. If I were crying… being alone would be the last thing I'd want.”

Nott hesitated but nodded and took a seat on the floor right next to her. They sat in silence for a several minutes, listening to Fjord's voice outside the closet as he looked for them in the hall. When the hall had become silent again, Nott spoke up once more as she watched Beau's shoulders silently shake in the darkness. “If you were crying, which we have already established you're not… would you want a hug?”

Beau nodded but didn't speak and Nott scooted over to press against her side and slip her arms around Beau's waist, laying her head against her side. “Thanks,” Beau whispered, voice heavy and shaky. “If I were crying I'd appreciate it.”

Nott nodded. “I'll keep that in mind in case I ever see you cry.”


End file.
